Conventional physical and digital bookmarks are very general. They do not point to specifically where one left off, or specifically where one would like to remember to pick back up within whatever one is viewing, looking at, listening to, watching, playing, or interacting with. For example, not unlike a physical bookmark placed between two pages of a book that gets you to the last page you were at but not the specific line or word, a conventional digital bookmark for a webpage is analogous to the non-specific physical bookmark. In other words, a conventional digital bookmark can take you back to a webpage but there is no further indication where you actually left off reading, or what you were last doing. There is also no way to manage multiple pinpoint bookmarks within the same content, or across various different media, types of content, or across different computing devices.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved methods and systems for setting and managing digital pinpoint bookmarks in any kind of media content coordinated across multiple computing devices. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the inventive concept will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.